It's About Time!
by Kheartsgirl
Summary: Well everybody knows that Ron and Hermione are meant to be together so lets see how it starts because, we all know how it ends.
1. What A Day

What A Day

The day was luminous yet dreary as it was the Golden Trio's last day at Hogwarts before Winter break. Hermione was in the shower letting the warm water take her to a faraway place as Ron and Harry had yet to awaken having stayed up all night due to stress from the previous year. As soon as Hermione had gotten out of the shower she went to stand in front of the mirror and pick out her clothes for the stress free day ahead of her. As soon as she did the boys had awoken.

"Ron?" Harry whispered quietly.

"Ron come on we'll be late for breakfast!" Harry hollered as he playfully shoved Ron.

"Hermione is probably waiting for us as well" Harry whispered.

"Aye mate what's got your knickers in a twist?"Ron asked as he shoved Harry off him and got out of bed.

"Nothing" Harry mumbled incoherently.

He and Ron made their way into the shower and got dressed,then met Hermione down stairs.

"Where have you two been?"Hermione questioned as they finally entered the common room.

Someone wouldn't get up this morning Harry replied and received and icy glare from Ron in return.

"Oh shove off Harry!" Ron screamed.

"Anyway" Hermione, said looking confused shall we attend breakfast or not?"

"We shall"the boys said Simultaneously."

"You know what you guys go ahead I'll wait for Ginny" Harry offered.

"Alright mate replied Ron."

"See ya at breakfast Harry" Came,Hermione's silent reply.

He watched as the portrait hole opened and closed as they quietly left the common room.

As soon as the door closed behind them he waited patiently for Ginny for a few minutes until she finally arrived moments later.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said as she acknowledged his presence.

"Oh hey Ginny I decided to wait for you and I told Ron and Hermione to go ahead so we could have some time alone to talk about our relationship and how to get Ron and Hermione hooked up if you know what I mean" he exclaimed."

"Oh I definitely know what you mean she replied."

"So what do you propose Harry?" Ginny asked.

"How bout we set them up on a super secret date and distract them while we can?" Harry had a sly grin on his face and chuckled slightly.

"I adore your thinking Harry,but however do we distract them?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet,but for now let's just focus on breakfast." Ok?

"Ok be my guest" Ginny replied.

Harry chucked lightly as he escorted Ginny down to breakfast.

As they made their way to the Great Hall they immediately saw Ron and Hermione and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

They were fighting with each other apparently about something having to do with Viktor Krum and when Harry asked them why they so infuriated with each other they just ignored him.


	2. Hermione's POV

Hermione's Point Of View

"Ugh! I hate you so much Ron!"Hermione hollered at him in pure frustration.

"Well I hate you more than you'll ever know"he hollered at her right back in her face.

Oh god she's super hot when she's mad Ron thought. "Wait what am I thinking?"

Oh bloody hell!

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you ruin everything "she shouted and stormed out of the Great Hall.

As she'd said this he immediately snapped back into reality.

"What'd you do or say this time?",Harry asked Ron questioningly.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?" Ron asked defensively.

Harry just stared at him like tell me what you did already and get just get it over with!

"Alrright!" "Look I was sitting at the table eating and talking to Hermione at the same time then all of sudden when the mail comes she gets a mysterious letter from Vicky and well yeah that's how it started" Ron finished and was all out from breath the long explanation.

"O" Harry mouthed in complete understanding.

"Oh boy" Ginny said exasperatedly and ran off to find Hermione.

Ginny headed straight towards the library where Hermione practically lived and found her sitting at a nearby desk in the corner reading Hogwarts A History for the thousandth time in a row.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said as she sat in the chair across from her.

"Oh hey Ginny" she said as she acknowledged her presence.

"Just ignore my brother he's total git and he has no clue about anything "Ginny stated.

"Tell me about it" she replied.

"So how are you?" Ginny asked.

"I..I'm perfectly fine Ginny" she said in a hesitated manner.

Ginny looked at her questioningly and said "your not fine Hermione I know it."

"Okkay!" She exclaimed in defeat. "The truth is I love your brother okay!"

"I knew it!" She exclaimed bursting with excitement.

"Please don't tell Ron any of this" she said.

"Of course" replied Ginny.

"So are you going to ask him out or what?"

"Or what?" "I was thinking about it ,but your brother just ruined his chances."Hermione replied coldly.

"I don't even think he loves me back"she complained.

"Are you kidding me?" "Your the only thing he ever talks about at home,he dances around every time you send him a letter and sometimes if your lucky he mumbles your name in his sleep!"

"Are you serious!" Hermione asked.

"Yeah"Ginny replied,but don't tell Ron he'd kill me in a heartbeat.

"Sure thing I could use this to my advantage"she said as she tossed Ginny a sly grin and they both walked out of the library.

As she walked down the hallway she almost knocked over Ron but as soon as she realized who it was she just gave him an icy glare.

"Hermione I"Ron started,but she cut him off and said "I don't want to hear it Ron."

"But I" Ron started again,but this time Ginny cut him off. "She doesn't want to hear it Ron now go away." Ginny stated in a cold like manner.

Ron gave Ginny an icy glare and stalked down the hallway in disgust.

Hermione had always wondered why Ron got so jealous all the time I mean couldn't he tell that she was madly in love with him and nobody else. All she wanted was for him to know that she was deeply in love with him and that she would do anything for him and just be there for him all the time no matter what. It didn't matter how mad he drove her or how he could be so impossible yet annoyingly charming at the same time. All that mattered was that he was her best friend and he was always there for her no matter what. He was her sweet, kind and loyal best friend.

(Well when he wanted to be)

Now Hermione knew Ron felt the same way about her as she did about him and she was determined to get a confession or a declaration of love out of him some way some how even if it meant breaking a few rules. (Wow! Where has my old me gone to now!)


	3. Ron's POV

Ron's Point Of View

A few minutes later Ron stormed into the gryffindor common room angry as hell,but stopped when he saw Harry sitting on the couch by the fireplace thinking about something.

"Sorry Harry didn't see you there,"he mumbled.

"It's Ok",Harry replied as if he wasn't even paying any attention to the conversation.

"Are you Ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah sure." "Why wouldn't I be?",he asked defensively.

"No reason just the fact that you seem so I don't know out of it"Ron answered.

"Oh well I guess I'm just tired or something"he said.

"Well that's a lame excuse but whatever,so what are you thinking about?",he asked

"Ok you got me!",He exclaimed. "I don't why but I keep thinking about my parents and well you know who and I just get so I don't know worked up over nothing"he explained.

"Blimey Harry I can't imagine how that feels!",he exclaimed.

"Listen you uh wouldn't happen to know anything about talking to girls by any chance would you?

"It's about Hermione right?",he asked.

"What?" "No." "Why would you know it's about Hermione!",he exclaimed like it was so surprising.

"Come on Ron it's so completely obvious",Harry said as he tried suppress a giggle.

"Okkay you got me" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Look I don't know what to do okay?" "Please help me!',he exclaimed with pure helplessness.

"Ok Ok",Harry replied in defeat. "Just apologize to her for once and I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually. "

"I tried to in the hallway,but she said she didn't want to hear it."

"Oh please you two will kiss and make-up eventually."

"Harry! "

"What!" "It's true,I mean come on you will eventually!"

"Probably. I..I mean I don't know,"Ron sighed.

"It..it just doesn't seem like she likes very much well you know,at least not in that kind of way!",he exclaimed.

"Trust me Ron she totally does",Harry pointed out.

"How do you know?,Ron asked."

"Oh give me break,"Harry said. "I can tell by the way she looks at you all the time."

"Really!" "I..I mean is it that obvious?",Ron asked questioningly.

"Yes Ron for goodness sakes!",Harry exclaimed in a tone that showed he was obviously annoyed.

"Okay you know what Harry?"

"What Ron?",Harry asked questioningly in an exasperated tone.

"Tomorrow I'm finally going to tell Hermione how I feel about her once and for all",Ron said gleefully.

"Thank god it's about time",Harry said with acceptance.

As Ron went to bed that night he thought about how he could get Hermione to be his forever but he knew his uncontrollable jealousy always got in the way of him telling her how he really feels. He screamed at her earlier and pretty much every other day about any guy that wasn't him seeking some sort of the slightest bit of interest in her. He described her as a nightmare in his first year at Hogwarts and he wasn't always the nicest towards her, matter of fact he didn't even notice she was really a girl until his fourth year of school! Besides it's not like Hermione would be interested in him romantically at least not when she could have Harry Potter the boy who lived or Viktor "Bloody" Krum rich international Bulgarian quidditch player! To be honest he always admired Viktor and thought he was the world's greatest quidditch player that ever lived! However he's not so fond of "Vicky" now and thought he was really wrong for Hermione! I mean not only is he too old for her but he knows absolutely nothing about her! Bloody bastard he is can't even pronounce her name properly. I mean how many times does he have to say it's Her-mio-ne not Her-min-ny! I mean seriously come on it's how many years now and he can't pronounce her damn name properly because of his stupid Bulgarian accent. (British accents are way smoother!) Although the only thing he wanted to do right now was just hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her, but of course his cowardliness just got in the way as usual. You see when it comes to love I guess you could say Ron was emotionally blind, I mean wasn't or anything but underneath it all he was a brave, free spirited, kindhearted guy. The thing is he just didn't know how to show it. Apparently he has the emotional range of a teaspoon. (Hermione's words not his.) Now as all this thinking made him more and more tired he thought about what it would be like to tell Hermione his true feelings for her as he drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. It's Gonna Be Alright

It's Gonna Be Alright

The next Morning Ron flew up to Hermione's room on his new Firebolt Harry had given him for Christmas last year to give her a special note that read

Dear ,Mione

Roses are red violets are blue,

so meet me at Three broomsticks tomorrow

Because I have A surprise for you.

Don't make a decision in such a haste,

but hurry up cause there's no time to waste.

The most Essential part of a relationship is to

be honest and true so just for the record I love you.

Love,Ronald Bilius Weasley

But to his dismay she wasn't there so he figured she'd read it whenever she got back from the library or something. Though Lavender and the Patil twins were heavy sleepers or so he assumed he wondered how they didn't hear him come in the room so quietly or better yet how come they didn't move an inch upon his noisy entrance.

Oh well,he thought to himself.

He slowly and quietly tiptoed out the room and his mounted his broom and flew back to the boys dormitory. After putting his broomstick away Ron immediately went down to the The Great Hall to get an early breakfast before Quidditch practice while Harry was still snoring away. Although as soon as he went downstairs what he saw wasn't what he wanted to see at all. First he heard screaming coming from the narrow corridor then a girl crying out in pain and using every hex and jinx known to man. As soon as he entered the narrow hallway he saw Malfoy torturing his precious Hermione to death.

"Back off",Ron said to Malfoy.

"Now why would I do that",Malfoy sneered at Ron.

"I'll curse you if you don't",Ron hollered at Malfoy.

"You'll do no such thing",he said as he smirked sideways at Ron.

"Try me",he said in a cocky tone.

"Ron!",Hermione hollered in despair like a damsel in distress.

"I'm coming Hermione"Ron hollered.

As soon as Malfoy heard Hermione's name he kicked her in places nobody would ever want to be kicked and called her a mudblood multiple times.

"You let her go now" Ron Yelled at Malfoy as he punched him in the face and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Ron threw the jelly legs curse at Malfoy and he wobbled away from the scene at hand.

"Ron"Hermione yelled again as he came running towards her at top speed.

"Shh...it's okay" he said as he picked her up and she flung her arms around his neck for support.

He carried her all the way to Madame Pomfrey's office and set her down gently on the bed.

As soon as he had done that Madame Pomfrey came rushing in asking "who,what,when,where,why"?

"Well Ron started Malfoy kicked Hermione in several places nobody would want to be kicked then he called her a mud blood multiple times. It happened this morning just outside The Great Hall and well because he bloody hates her to death!"

"Oh dear someones in trouble indeed",Madame Pomfrey whispered.

"Well just hang on while I get her a healing potion" whispered Madame Pomfrey.

"OK" Ron said quietly.

"Oh Ron" Said Hermione as soon as Madame Pomfrey left "I was so scared".

"Shh... it's okay" Ron said. "I'm here now love", he whispered in her ear gently.

I love it when he calls me love she thought quietly to herself for a moment.

Next thing she knew tears were suddenly cascading down her cheeks at full speed and she was being pulled into Ron's muscular arms.

She buried her face into Ron's muscular chest and breathed in his addicting vanilla scent with a hint of cinnamon. He rubbed her back in slow circles as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

"I promise it's going to be alright and I won't let Malfoy or anybody else hurt you anymore" Ron said in total sincerity.

"OK?"

"OK."

"Uh...Ron"?

"Hmm"...he whispered quietly.

"Thanks for every thing" Hermione whispered as she kissed his nose tenderly in thanks.

Ron felt the tips of his ears go pink and a slight blush creep up to cheeks but he easily ignored it.

"What happened to the little boy you used to be"Ron?

"He grew up that's what".

All of a sudden their lips which were once farther apart were inching closer to each other and just as they were about to come into close contact with each other here comes Madame Pomfrey with the healing potion. Wow what a great way to ruin a special moment they both thought quietly to themselves.

Although just as Hermione had chugged the nasty healing potion down her throat they had silently forgiven each other without speaking a word.

"I'll be back soon",he said. "I'm gonna tell Harry what happened."

"Do you really have to go",she asked in a sulky voice.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll be back soon",Ron said in compete understanding of why she wanted him to stay.

He looked at her and whispered silently "you need sleep,you have bags under your eyes and you look like you've seen a ghost."is h

"Yeah thanks for reminding me",she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Anytime",he said jokingly.

"See ya in a few hours",he said and walked out before she could even reply.

As soon as Ron had entered the common room he spotted his little sister Ginny sitting in one of her favorite armchairs,told her what happened to Hermione,told her to go see her in the hospital wing and that's exactly what she did. As Ron trotted up the stairs to tell Harry what had happened to Hermione he contemplated on whether or not he should tell her how he feels about her before it's too late. When he finally reached the seventh year boys dorm and told Harry what had happened he exploded and whispered furiously "I'm gonna get Malfoy so bad he won't know what hit him." "Don't",whispered Ron." "Not until were fully armed and ready" he said.

As soon as Ron had finished talking to Harry nightfall had taken over Hogwarts and he went to visit Hermione Yet again in the hospital wing. It was a short, quiet walk to the nurses office and Ron quietly peeped his head inside the door and saw Hermione sound asleep in her bed.

As soon as Madame Pomfrey saw him she said, "ah Mr. Weasley come in come in."

"So how are you?" "Good I presume." "Yes yes I'm fine perfectly fine Ron replied earnestly.

"So how is she?" "Oh don't worry your little head she's fine she just needs a couple more potions and some healing cream for those scars and bruises and she'll be better in a week or so.

"Great!", he exclaimed cheerfully. "Well I'll give you a few minutes alone with her" Madame Pomfrey said before she walked back into her office.

As soon as she'd left Ron had noticed Hermione stirring in her sleep while tossing and turning. Ron had debated on whether or not to wake her up and didn't know what to do so, he did the only thing he could do. He gently lifted her out of her bed and cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. He ran his large hands through her bushy mane of hair stroked her short curls. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear even though he knew she couldn't hear him because she was fast asleep. He rubbed her back in slow circles in a tranquilizing motion. He watched her as she slept and watched her chest rise and fall in perfect time with her now even breathing. Sometimes he hated seeing her eyes closed because he couldn't see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He gently laid her back down on the bed and gave her a feather light kiss on her forehead. "I love you" he whispered inaudibly against her forehead. "Great!", he exclaimed. "Now if only I could say that to her face while she was awake!" "That's my problem!" He leaned down towards her face again and whispered "Don't worry my love I'll protect you no matter what and I'd willingly sacrifice my life for you." As he whispered his last coherent words he walked quietly out of the hospital wing. As soon as he left Madame Pomfrey strolled out of her office and smiled knowingly to herself. She'd always known that Ron and Hermione had some sort of unexplained special connection but, she didn't know it was a romantic one. She chuckled lightly and walked back into her office.


End file.
